Mission: No more hedgehog!
by shiny mystic mew
Summary: A strange hedgehog is welcomed into Team Sonic. They know nothing about her and she is about to prove that letting her in so easy was a mistake. She has one mission to complete, Mission: No more Hedgehog! SonAmy, Knuxrouge, Tailseam


**Mission: No more hedgehog!**

I looked out over the bright lights of the city as the sun rose. I was searching for anything that would tell me where I could find the so called savior of and hero of Mobius.

Ha! Yeah right, some hero. I looked down at the file in my hand reading it for the millionth time. Sonic the Hedgehog: Blue hedgehog, Runs faster than the speed of sound, assumed to be the fastest thing alive. Relies more on speed than strength but hits hard. "Fastest thing alive? You have to be kidding me. I'm pretty sure I'm way faster." I thought before continuing to read.

Allies: Has a team of other kids that help him. Knuckles: Red echidna, has super strength, don't underestimate, Miles Prower aka Tails: Yellow kitsune with two tails, super intelligent, not strong or fast but can completely destroy machines, Rouge: White bat, works for G.U.N, spy and tricky watch your back, Cream: Light brown and cream rabbit, more of a sidekick, can fight moderately, Amy Rose: Pink hedgehog, has a heavy hammer that she pulls out don't get hit with it, continuously rescued by Sonic, strong feelings toward him.

I had all the information I need to be able to complete my mission. Now all I had to do was find the annoying hedgehog and start my plan. But where was he? I was told it was easy to find him due to his incessive running but there was no flash of blue anywhere. "I've been sitting here all night and still no show. Might just have to actually go look" I muttered with a sigh.

Just as I was about to give up a flash of blue caught my eye making me smirk. Mission: No more hedgehog is starting.

I watched the blue streak come closer and got to the edge of the building, looking down. I checked my watch. 3…2…1… I jumped letting out a scream as I plummeted. Now you might be thinking, what the heck is wrong with you? Why are you doing this? Well the answer is simple, I owe a debt and I have to pay it. I fell and almost stopped screaming to laugh but forced myself to keep up the act.

3…2…1… "Got ya" and suddenly I was in the arms of a blue hedgehog wearing a huge smile as he looked at the girl he had just caught. She was a pure white hedgehog with silver eyes, wearing a short black dress and long black boots. Her hair flowed down her back in waves and her quills were soft and shiny. She had a necklace with a silver heart locket that hung over her dress.

"Thanks, I don't know what got into me" I said breathlessly. "It's no problem at all. I save people all the time. But why did you jump?" He asked me looking confused.

"I don't really have any friends and I don't know what to do" I said softly looking at my feet. I did feel bad about lying to him, but a debt is a debt.

"Well my I think I'm just about to change that sentence by letting you meet my friends and join our group…if you want to that is." Sonic said with a hopeful smile at me. "I guess so I mean I'm not doing anything because I" I never got to finish due to being jolted forward as Sonic ran forward creating a sonic boom behind him.

"Sorry, I just wanted to get here fast" he said sheepishly smiling at me. "No problem I guess" I replied with a shrug. He was already taking my story so this was really easy. I thought that he was going to be a problem to even talk to, but I guess pretending to commit suicide helps people warm up to you quick.

Sonic carried me through the door since he was still holding me and I saw the "group" from the folder. "Hey guys!" Sonic said with a huge smile. Everyone just stared at him since he was still holding me bridal style and not letting me go. I think he was a little afraid I would try something since he still had not even loosened his grip on me.

"Um…Sonic… you kind of have a random girl in your arms" A red echidna said looking confused. So he was Knuckles, the one with the super strength. "Oh! Yeah, I forgot, sorry" Sonic said putting me down and apologizing. "You're sorry? I don't know how I can even thank you enough" I said hugging him tightly. He blushed a little at being held by a girl, especially when she was boosting his ego.

"Sonic… I think you should explain" A yellow fox said standing up. That was Tails the brains, had to remember that. "Um… well I sort of, kind of, maybe, caught her when she jumped off a building" Sonic said shooting me an I'm-really-sorry-I-spilled look. I gave him another shrug showing him I didn't really mind. Everyone just looked at me with open mouths and shocked expressions. "She said she didn't have any friends so I just brought her with me to meet you guys" He finished.

They just gave me looks of sympathy. "Sonic, do you even know her name?" Tails asked looking at me with an interested look. "Um…no I didn't" Sonic chuckled and turned to me, "What is your name?" He asked putting his hand behind him and ruffling his quills in embarrassment.

"The names Dawn" I replied with a smile.

 **I like just came up with this and started typing like immediately. I really like this idea and I'm really excited to write it. Dawn is my own character so she is MINE! It took me forever to come up with a name too. If you guys like this story let me know and I will post the rest and update it and everything. If you don't like it then go look somewhere else. Even if only one person likes it I will post it for that one person. PM me or post a review I don't care just let me know and I will get typing. But hurry I'm super impatient. SunsetBreeze7x thanks for the inspiration and advice, she is awesome go look at her stories, it's 11:04 PM I have no brownies and this is long so let me know if you enjoyed and want me to post the rest, and suggest names for the story please I'm out of ideas for names.**

 **-Shiny**


End file.
